greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Für immer Dein
Für immer Dein ist die siebente Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Arizona hat heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag. Callie macht sich Sorgen und hat deshalb Heather beauftragt, Arizona ständig mit Rollstühlen zu verfolgen, damit sie sich zur Not hinsetzen kann. Sie sagt auch Alex bescheid, dass er bloß nicht zu offensichtlich besorgt sein soll, denn das hasst Arizona. Alex will, dass ihr erster Arbeitstag unbedingt gut verläuft und besticht sogar die Kinder, damit sie bloß nicht das Bein ansprechen. Callie ist den ganzen Tag dabei, sich Pläne für Dereks Hand auszudenken, doch der schmettert alles ab. Jackson soll ihr eigentlich behilflich sein, doch er hat andere Sorgen: April denkt, dass sie schwanger ist. Die beiden machen einen Test und müssen auf das Ergebnis warten. Jackson erklärt April, dass er auf jeden Fall dabei ist. Wenn April schwanger sein sollte, werden sie heiraten und wunderbare Eltern werden. Bailey steht tatsächlich eine Hochzeit bevor: Ben wünscht sich unbedingt eine Weihnachtshochzeit und stürzt sich voller Freude in die Planung. Doch für Bailey ist es bereits die zweite Hochzeit und sie hat eigentlich keine Lust, das alles nochmal durchzumachen. Jo holt Meredith, damit sie einen Patienten untersucht. Es dauert nich lang, bis Meredith feststellt, warum Jo sie geholt hat: Der Patient begrabscht alle, die ihn untersuchen wollen. Meredith bemerkt einen ausgeprägten Greifreflex wie bei Säuglingen und vermutet einen Tumor. Tatsächlich behält sie recht und die Untersuchungen zeigen einen riesigen Tumor im Frontallappen. Der hinzugezogene Neurochirurg hält den Tumor für inoperabel. Derek berichtet Meredith, dass er eigentlich gar keine OP an seiner Hand will. Er freut sich, mehr Zeit für's Angeln zu haben. Meredith zeigt ihm die Bilder des Tumors. Für ihn ist er natürlich nicht inoperabel. Meredith erklärt ihm, dass er unbedingt wieder operieren muss und dafür die Hand-OP braucht. Bailey empfängt einen Patienten, der ihr sehr wichtig ist. Graham benötigt eine neue Leber, sowie eine Herz-OP. Cristina beauftragt Stephanie, für die OP eine Technik zu üben. Bailey ist entsetzt, dass Cristina die Anfängerin an den Patienten lassen will. Doch Cristina beruhigt sie: Stephanie wird nichts machen. Cristina hat bemerkt, dass Owen sich ihr gegenüber sehr abweisend verhält. Sie erzählt Meredith, dass sie nicht weiß, ob sie ihn zurückwill oder nicht. Owen befindet sich währenddessen in einem Meeting zu dem Flugzeugabsturz. Ihm wird erklärt, dass das Krankenhaus auf eine günstigere Fluglinie umgestiegen ist, gegen die aber bereits mehrere Beschwerden wegen technischer Mängel vorlagen. Owen regt sich auf, wer denn dies abgesegnet hat, ohne vorher die Sicherheit in diesen Flugzeugen abzuklären. Er muss schockiert feststellen, dass das Dokument seine Unterschrift trägt... In der Leber-OP an Graham regt Bailey sich erneut über die Hochzeit auf, obwohl Callie schon versucht hatte, ihr das Thema näherzubringen. Cristina gibt ihr den Rat, den sie selbst auch schon öfter befolgt hat: Sie soll einfach mitmachen, was Ben möchte, es gibt schließlich Wichtigeres auf der Welt. Cristina sagt Stephanie, dass sie den Patienten zumachen darf, jedoch stellt Bailey fest, dass Graham die neue Leber abstößt. Sie teilen ihm dies mit nachdem er aufgewacht ist und sagen ihm, dass er noch eine Woche zu leben hat. Bailey sucht nach der OP Cristina auf und sagt ihr, dass sie sich wirklich verändert hat: Sie hat Mitgefühl gezeigt, Bailey einen guten Rat gegeben und wollte ihrer Anfängerin unbedingt etwas beibringen. Arizona, Alex und April operieren einen Jungen, der von seinem Pferd niedergetrampelt wurde. Heather rennt Arizona sogar im OP mit Stühlen hinterher, was Arizona gehörig gegen sen Strich geht. Nach der erfolgreichen OP will Arizona vom OP-Tisch wegtreten und stürzt plötzlich auf den Boden. Alex schickt alle aus dem Raum und will Arizona trösten. Doch diese weint gar nicht, sonder lacht über ihr Missgeschick. Alex hilft ihr hoch. Owen erfährt, dass der Vorstand komplett hinter ihm steht, da jeder Mensch Fehler macht. Owen geht zu Webber und fragt ihn, warum er nicht gefeuert wurde, sondern vollstes Verständnis vom Vorstand erfährt. Webber berichtet, dass es damit zu tun haben könnte, dass er ja mit der Gegenseite verheiratet ist. Und tatsächlich: Die Anwälte hoffen, dass der Fall dadurch verworfen wird. Owen will das natürlich nicht zulassen. Die Opfer sollen für ihr schreckliches Schicksal natürlich einen Schadenersatz bekommen. Durch die Verschwiegenheitserklärung, die er unterschrieben hat, darf er Cristina allerdings nicht einweihen. Er sieht nur einen Ausweg... Auch Jackson trifft eine Entscheidung, weil April festgestellt hat, dass sie doch nicht schwanger ist. Derek hat sich Merediths Worte zu Herzen genommen. Er geht zu Callie und sagt ihr, dass er jetzt helfen will, damit sie gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Dann geht er nach Hause, wo Meredith eine Überraschung für ihn hat. Auch Callie erlebt zu Hause eine positive Überraschung: Arizonas erster Tag ist gut verlaufen. Sie berichtet stolz, dass sie hingefallen und wieder aufgestanden ist. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gastcharaktere *Miguel Sandoval als Hank *Roma Maffia als Roberta Thompson *Ivar Brogger as Graham Cunningham *Gaius Charles als Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington als Jo Wilson *Joe Nieves als Michael Baker *Tina Majorino als Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Leah Murphy Musik *'1957 '''von ''Milo Greene *'Let You Go '''von ''Katie Herzig *'Mexico '''von ''The Soft Pack *'Signal in the Sky' von'' Matt Hires'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Was Made for Lovin' You ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Kiss. Intro Kann es sein, dass zwei Menschen wirklich füreinander bestimmt sind? Nur du und du allein. Seelenverwandte. Es wär schön, wenn es so wäre, dass wir alle jemanden haben, der da draußen auf uns wartet oder wir auf ihn. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich daran glaube. Outro Vielleicht glaub ich doch daran, an diesen ganzen Füreinander bestimmt sein - Kram. Warum sollte man nicht daran glauben? Wirklich, wer möchte denn nicht mehr Romantik in seinem Leben haben? Vielleicht müssen wir einfach dafür sorgen, dass es geschieht. Zur Stelle sein und dafür eintreten, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Wenigstens hat man danach die Gewissheit, ob man füreinander bestimmt ist oder nicht. Zitate *Callie: Wieso reden Sie eigentlich? Ich will die Info wegen des radialen Nerventransfers. *Jackson: Ja, ich bin kein Schnellleser. *Arizona: Hey!! *Callie: Hey! *Bailey: Oh, Arizona! *Jackson: Hey, Dr. Robbins. Sie haben doch den Jungen mit dem Reitunfall, oder? *Arizona: Ja, stimmt. Karev bereitet ihn gerade vor. *Jackson: Und Dr. Kepner, war sie auch in der OP-Schleuse oder ist sie vielleicht... *Callie: Entschuldigung, wieso fragen Sie nach Ihrer Freundin?? Lesen Sie! *Arizona: Hey, ich mach nachher noch eine explorative Laparotomie. Es kann später werden. *Bailey: Sie machen gleich an ihrem ersten Tag so eine Untersuchung? Da muss man viel stehen, glauben Sie nicht... (sieht wie Callie den Kopf schüttelt) ...dass das langweilig wird? Denn äh mir wird vom Rumstehen immer langweilig, und vom Sitzen auch. Sitzen ist auch langweilig. *Callie: Hey äh, Bailey und Ben feiern 'ne Weihnachtshochzeit! Sie haben Sternensinger! *Arizona: Ohh, ich liebe Weihnachtslieder! *Bailey: Nein, es gibt keine Weihnachtslieder! *Jackson: Torres, ich komm gleich wieder. *Callie: Nein, nein, ich brauch Sie hier!! *Cristina: Was ist?? *Bailey: Sie haben Mitgefühl gezeigt. *Cristina: Nein, hab ich nicht! *Bailey: Doch allerdings! Und die andere Assistenzärztin war Ihnen auch nicht egal. Sie haben sich sogar mit mir angelegt, um ihr was beizubringen. Und das gleiche war mit meiner Hochzeit. Sie haben mir einen persönlichen Rat gegeben und das war ein guter Rat, den ich tatsächlich befolgen werde. Also ich weiß ja nicht, was da oben in dieser gefrorenen Hölle gewesen ist, aber Sie haben sich verändert. *Cristina: Das ist nicht wahr. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode